Just another brush with fate FICFEST
by Becki1
Summary: Ok ok i admit, i wanted a bite of the apple, yeah ok, i wrote a time-turner fic, but hey gimmie a chance i'll try to make it worth your while, HGRL
1. A ficfest?

This fic is part of the moony's corner ficfest  
  
10 fics run alongside each other competing for reviews and thus the next chapter of the story, to find out more about the fic fest visit and take a peek in the fics section  
  
on the other hand you could e-mail me  
  
or maybe just read the other moony fics in the fest, (listed below) all can be found by looking in my profile. Thanks again and please review if you like (  
  
1:- just another brush with fate 2:- the wolf within 3:- trapped in your eyes 4:- living in the past 5:- when the moon flips 6:- cruel moon 7:- don't let the werewolf bite 8:- so just say I believe you 9:- a walk down memory lane 10:- mortal blood 


	2. 1 oops

TITLE - Just another brush with fate. SETTING - Hogwarts, Trio's 7th year PAIRINGS - Hermione/Remus THEME - time travel  
SUMMARY - Another time turner accident that sends  
Hermione back to the marauders time, what makes this  
different from all the others out there, errrrrrm, not sure  
read and see, oh I got it, this is part of the moony's corner  
first fic fest!!  
SPOILERS - Now hmm, of course there's spoilers so if you  
haven't read all the official books I suggest you go and  
spend time doing that before you return to the fanon.  
  
DISCLAIMER - Nope not mine, all JK's, all characters are  
intended to be returned to her in almost immaculate untouched  
condition. Don't sue, no money.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
OOPS  
  
"I am going to kill you Harry James Potter!" a frustrated Hermione shouted at the ceiling that she had just fallen from. She clambered back onto her feet and stared around the Gryffindor common room, it was deserted apart from a few curious looking first years sat in the corner.  
  
She sighed and made her way over to the stairs to the boys' dormitories, hopefully she wouldn't have gone too far into the future, and she'd be able to find Harry waiting for her, time turner in hand, seeming very apologetic.  
  
Hermione reached the door that read '7th years' and pushed her way inside, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding as she spotted the familiar shaggy black hair, of her friend.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed as she ran over to his bed, "what day is." but her question was cut short as two hazel eyes, yes hazel not green, starred questionly at her. "Oh, You're not Harry are you," she mumbled realising how stupid she must sound.  
  
"No!" came the curt reply, "I'm James, the local Quidditch superstar! And you are?"  
  
Hermione was a little taken aback by this, but before she could reply there was a fit of giggles from the opposite bed, "That's it Jimbo, even when some strange chick comes bursting in, ya still gotta put on the charm." The speaker had swept off the bed and taken her hand, "Sirius Black at your service,"  
  
"You forgot the local sex god Siri, ham it up mate." James put in sarcastically. Sirius just ran a hand through his shiny black hair and grinned.  
  
Hermione trembled as he shook her hand, "Errr, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Well Hermione Granger," another voice piped in "we have no idea who you are and you're in a boys dormitory", she spun around and saw sat on the bed behind her, legs crossed and buried deep in a book, a very familiar, yet different face.  
  
Her jaw dropped, a 16 year old professor Lupin and, wow, was he cute. Now James looked just like Harry, of course, and she always knew that Sirius was cute, he'd never let them forget it, but Lupin, now that was a surprise.  
  
"Yes hello!" Sirius' hand waved frantically in front of her face, she closed her mouth and blushing swallowed, "I'm the sex God round here not the bookworm, understood."  
  
Hermione just nodded but she saw the colour rising in Remus' cheeks as well, Remus since when did she think of him as that.  
  
"Remus Lupin!" he offered as he took her hand as Sirius had done (who was now beating James over the head with a pillow), but instead of shaking it, he bent gently and kissed it. Hermione began to blush again, "Now, if you'd be interested in taking a walk, away from these children, I'm sure you'll be able to explain who you are."  
  
Hermione got the distinct impression that this was NOT a suggestion. She swallowed and followed him out the room.  
  
A/N - yeah its only a shortie, but I didn't wanna go into details here, and don't ask where peter is you'll find out in the next chap, so what do you think. You want more. 


End file.
